five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor the T-Rex
Taylor is an animatronic created by Shadowboy192. Backstory Taylor was an animatronic specially created to help and entertain people around the Forest Water Ride attraction of Thomas' Amusement Park. She is a tyranossaur animatronic and was created after Aster. Since her job is to guide the customers into the entrance of the ride, talk to and entertain the children as well as showing some of the sights of the attraction from a safe place, she wasn't programmed to freely roam anywhere around the park like the others. Appearance Taylor is a green humanoid T-Rex. She has a large mouth with pointy teeth and a mechanical tail in her back with a green costume over it. She wears an explorer hat and a brown jacket. Her eyes are orange. Personality Taylor has likes for adventuring and exploring. Even though she doesn't complain about her job she finds it boring since she is only limited to go to the same places everyday. While she has a lot of people talking to her at day and children to entertain, at night she gets kinda lonely with almost nobody around. Relationships Tom The Tiger One of her best(and only) friends. He always goes to visit her when he has time to or when showing her attraction to newcomers. Aster The Armadillo Started to talk to him(sometimes) ever since free roaming was programmed into his system, allowing him to walk around the park freely like Tom. She's kinda jealous of him and dreams of also being programmed with free roaming. The Chimera Since it just walks around the main part of the park most of the time, she doesn't see it really much. But when it sometimes goes by her attraction, she tries to walk around it so she doesn't get detected, she has to do this everytime since she doesn't have any good hiding spots around where she is allowed to go. Toy Tom Never talked to him, since he can't go away from his attraction either. She hears about him from Tom and can't help but feel bad for him, since not only he can't freely roam the park like her, but also has to walk around a way smaller space. At least he has the other animatronics in the same place as him to make for company. Toy Aster She hears about him from Aster. He says he is a dick and really annoying. At first she thought it was some kinda of rivalry since they're kinda of the same mascot character, but later she understood better about it when given an expanded explanation. Ryan The Rabbit Never talked with him like any other of the funhouse animatronics. Heard about him and Dyan from Tom and Aster though. Dyan The Duck Ditto. Gallery TTTPixel.png Trivia * This character used to be male but was later changed due to the lack of females. * Taylor at first didn't have any wearings and had pointy nails. It was later added the wearings based on her personality. * It's incredible how much changes were made with one edit. Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Characters